


Reborn

by Destiny_Enemy



Series: My Years in Hell [5]
Category: Aphmau - Freeform - Fandom, Minecraft diaries-Fandom
Genre: A little, Aphrodisiacs, Burns, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt No Comfort, I guess???, I mean they're dead but, Kinda, M/M, Mindfuck, Non-con to Dub-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Shadow Knights - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, brief tho, dubcon, mentions of vomiting, not explicit tho, zombies???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Enemy/pseuds/Destiny_Enemy
Summary: “Your freedom, your friends, your body,” He let the last one linger, hoping to ignite the sting he knew was there. “Even your very life has been stripped away from you.” What was he still fighting for?
Relationships: Gene/Laurance Zvahl
Series: My Years in Hell [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first fic of the year and it's torture porn. Yay me. Really though, I have a multi-chapter I'm working on for MCD, and my life has been a MESS lately. As much as I love it, writing is sorta on the back burner for me now. But I missed all of you so much!! ;-; As always I am bad at summaries, somethings never change I guess. 
> 
> BE WARNED: This is NOT a happy story. You get put right in the middle of the action basically, and it's gory and messy and NSFW. I would recommend reading "If this really better?" before this, because there is a reference to it in here, but it isn't required. Without further ado, enjoy you sick fucks.

His head lay bowed, body aching from the after-effects of the ritual. It was over, he was no longer human. Blood no longer flowed through his veins the same, now sluggish and thick, a deeper shade than it should be. He emptied the contents of his stomach when he first woke up, but it had been hours since then. He wasn’t sure if he could even be considered alive anymore, he guessed not, not in the sense he once was at the least. The sound of the heavy plated door scraping along cracked brick sounded in the painfully quiet room, indicating a visitor. He was tempted to ignore the intrusion but ultimately decided to raise his head to view his captor.

"You still amaze me, Laurance," Gene said coldly. "Months of torture and then an experimental shadow knight ritual, and you’re still defiant?" A huff that might have passed for a chuckle escaped his lips. “Truly a gift Laurance.” Laurance bowed his head, ignoring the cold words filling his ears. His thoughts turned bitter, contempt poisoning his mind. _'Yeah, such a fucking gift.'_ Gene’s eyes grew resentful, a fire inside them as he slapped the fledgling shadow knight hard enough to leave a red mark, the jolt almost ripping the captive’s shoulders from their sockets, the awkward position they were held in making them burn with every movement. Laurance couldn't feel them properly, they had been hanging above his head for hours now, and the lack of blood flow made them weak. Gene walked closer, grabbing one of the chained arms tightly.

"What are you still fighting for?" He asked disdainfully, undertones of genuine bewilderment in his voice. "You have nothing left,” His grip grew stronger still, yet Laurance held onto the small amount of defiance he had access to. “Your freedom, your friends, your **body** ,” He let the last one linger, hoping to ignite the sting he knew was there. Laurance suppressed the shudder. “Even your very life has been stripped away from you.”

Gene contemplated the man in front of him, his scorn replaced by a look of disappointment that shone through in his tone. "Is this what you want?" He asked, disbelief coating his words, he seemed truly lost by the display before him. "This life of slavery?” His tone grew more incredulous as he spoke. “You chose this Laurance.” Anger rose within the captive shadow knight. This wasn't what he wanted, this wasn't what he planned. How _dare_ the male across from him act like this is his fault! _**‘But...isn't it?’**_ Laurance felt his thoughts start to betray him, the voice in his ears slightly deeper than his own. **_‘You chose to stay here, to defend your friends.’_** He felt bitter tears rise to his eyes.

Gene’s head picked up suddenly, sparing a glance at the breaking male in front of him before turning on his heel and leaving the room. A broken sob filled the sole occupant’s chest, the sound echoing around the darkened room. He was so tired, so tired of fighting, so tired of being strong. He just wanted to feel safe again. He wondered if that was even possible anymore.

As he was left musing in his thoughts, Gene walked back into the room. He had an oddly calm look on his face and it made Laurance’s skin crawl. "It's time to wake up, Laurance," He said, voice mocking the state the other was in. "Time to relive your nightmare once more." The demented delight in his tone made the other shiver.

He stood there for hours as the torture returned.

* * *

Screams filled the once silent air, it took a while for Laurance to realize that they emanated from his own raw and abused vocal cords. Gene giggled at the sound, his eyes lidded with arousal at his plaything's pain. He was a master, a malicious genius. Laurance’s body felt like it was on fire, consistently swinging between life and death, but Gene just sat there watching, taking great joy in the show.

He hates to admit it, but he begged. Laurance pled, screamed, body aching and tears flowing down his cheeks as he begged his tormentor to stop. "Please," He whimpered, voice cracking from prolonged abuse. "I'll do anything. Just make it stop." Gene paused, red-hot knife inches away from tanned skin. He looked at the gasping male, seemingly soulless eyes narrowing as he regarded his prey. "Anything, Laurance?" He cooed in the male’s ear in a mock gesture of comfort. "Are you really willing to commit to that?" Laurance didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to answer. He heard a hum, then the daunting heat of the blade returned and he found himself screaming his agreement, verbally signing a contract over to his tormentor. The sickening smell of burnt flesh only added to the disgust in the pit of his stomach as he heard Gene reply. "Good," he chuckled. "I think I'll keep you alive then," It was a taunt, Laurance knew the other would never end his abuse willingly.

Gene’s hand fell upon Laurance’s cheek, stroking with the lightest touch across the raised mark he had left there. The recipient flinched away from the contact, but he was quieted as the movements resumed. "It may be painful,” Laurance stunned at the words, he agreed to this to _stop_ the pain, not amplify it. Gene pretended to be oblivious to his heightening fear. “But suffering is good for you. It keeps you grounded.” His voice was that same sickening singsong, it made Laurance’s stomach churn. “Remember that." He stated, a stern undertone in his voice. _‘I think I’d choose the wrong end of a blade over this.’_ Laurance thought bitterly, the image of himself holding said blade made him shiver.

Gene's hands grew a tad rougher as they explored his prey, causing whimpers to fall from the abused male’s lips. It hurt so much, that wasn’t what it ought to be like, it shouldn't entail pain. But it did. And that is what made it so enjoyable to him. Gene chuckled at the reaction he sparked, the sound low in his throat, his breathing heavy and his eyes lidded. "You didn't think that would be the worst of it did you?" He sounded amused, but the breathy tone of his voice betrayed his true emotions. His hands moved from their previous position.

Laurance’s eyes flew open at the feeling of fingers on his trousers, vision swimming from the tears filling his eyes. He squeezed them shut, trying to fight off the image. He knew it was going to end like this the moment the pleas fell from his lips, but his stomach still lurched at the thought. The first time it happened he felt ill, but now it was entirely different, and he hated it. Now, he felt helpless, but pleasured. Gene slid his hand behind the fabric, the other one moving under the tattered remains of his victim’s shirt.

He hated it. He hated this. He hated that his body ached for his demon’s touch. Ever since that night, that Irene damned night, his mind had betrayed him. Thinking of him, aching for him, for the intoxicating feeling of pain mixed with torturously sweet pleasure that only he could bring. Laurance hated that it still worked, hated that he was still alive, at least enough.

_‘I hate him.’_

**_‘You hate yourself.’_ **

There is no escape. He gave that up long ago.

He felt bile rise in his throat as Gene’s hands started to twist and pinch at his chest, an overly enthusiastic mouth sucking bruises into his neck. His body trembled at the feeling and he felt hot all over, the sensation making furious tears spring to his eyes. His whole body burned and his mind was awash with lashing, torturous pain. He wanted to give in, he wanted to scream, he wanted to die, but he didn't know how to do it. He was lost.

Then, he saw **red.**

"No," The whimper left his lips without his permission. He felt his body convulse as his mind was filled with blinding red. His head went foggy, his eyes seeming to burn with unholy fire. He tried to scream, he might have laughed instead. The pain was killing him. He felt something tearing free inside of him. Feeling like it was ripping through his very being. Too hot. Too **hot**. Can't...heat... **stop.**

His body ached as he felt heat pool in his stomach rapidly. _‘What is this?’ **‘He's barely touched you yet you're a mess.’** ‘Is this because of the ritual? Is it some demonic bond he and I now hold?’_ Laurance’s thoughts raced as he arched into the touch, body on fire and **oh so** willing. **_‘If you could see yourself,’_** His thoughts started up again, that distorted version of himself ringing in his ears. **_‘Blushing and groaning into your enemy’s hands, you'd be horrified.’_ **He would hate himself for this, he knew it already. **_‘But you can't right now, lost in the heat of the moment.’_ **His inner voice sounded almost chiding, he tried to brush it off.

Laurance thought he heard himself begging. He heard Gene yell and then hysterical laughter filled the air. He couldn’t see. When his eyes parted open all he saw was red. He tried to scream but couldn’t form words, or even sounds. His mind was dull, his body heavy. Then pain.

* * *

He writhed in agony as his body was pushed into something soft. He was sinking, his mind surmising that he was submerged in water, he screamed, and oddly no water filled his lungs. He heard Gene's voice cut through the haze. "Shhh, shh it's ok. I'll make the pain go away, just relax." The irony of those words was staggering, but Laurance was too detached to care. He felt cool air wash over his heated skin, his body yearning for rest but still feeling as if it was on fire. He could feel hands on him, stroking, caressing, soothing. The tormented male arched into the touch with a whine. It was too much, it was too hot, but he wanted more. He **needed** more. His hands fisted themselves into something soft, and he briefly acknowledged that he was lying on a bed. A proper, soft, wondrous bed.

"Shhhhh, just relax. Trust me, you'll be fine." The words were cooed softly into his ear, an almost undetectable threat in them. He wasn’t sure he liked this. His brain felt foggy, his eyes still useless to him. Something was wrong. _‘This is wrong.’_ Laurance wasn’t supposed to be there, not with him, not like this. His thoughts cut through the haze like shattered glass, his vision clearing for a moment as he screamed, a guttural sound leaving his body as he pushed himself away. He saw alarm flash in Gene's eyes as he was pushed back down. The distressed male continued to fight, his limbs flying out and attempting to make contact. All of the sudden lips crashed onto his own, a tongue intruding into his mouth, and he felt the fight leave his body as the edges of his vision seeped into red once more. His body relaxed unwillingly into the soft sheets as the haze returned.

Laurance couldn’t help but wonder what he was so alarmed by merely a moment ago. A soft but intense buzz filled his body as he melted into the lips caressing his own, his eyes fell shut as the red returned to block his vision once more. His hips pushed upwards, seeking contact. Upon receiving it he moaned into the lips moving with his own, the feeling sent shivers through him. "Gods you're breathtaking like this." Laurance heard the other male whisper, though it seemed more like a thought that had seeped past the speaker’s lips rather than praise. Laurance moaned his appreciation nonetheless. Hands wrapped under his hips and he was lifted up, his legs wrapping around his assailant’s waist unconsciously. A breathless chuckle resonated around the room in response to his eagerness, but his hips were pushed down with a gentle but steady weight. He whined at the lack of contact, his body growing unbearably hot once more.

Gene offered soothing words to the wrecked man under him, and Laurance heard the sound of a cork being pulled from it's resting place. He tried to squirm, his body desperate for more, but Gene's hands held firm. As Laurance debated complaining, he felt something slick and warm push inside him, his body arching off the bed and into the touch. It both soothed the heat and made it impossibly hotter, but he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. "That's a good pet, get used to it. You like that don't you." He heard the beginnings of a snarl in Gene’s voice as he pumped the slick inside. Laurance could do little more than silently nod his head, brain too muddled to allow sound to pass through his vocal cords. He couldn’t even breathe, his chest burned as his body refused oxygen, too focused on the sensation to do much else. He began to panic, struggling to remember how to complete a normally simple task. "Easy, easy, breath pet. I got you." Gene's voice filled his ears, causing his body to go lax as he heaved in breath after shuddering breath.

The haze returned, but it was different, so wonderfully different. Laurance relaxed into the sheets, hips thrusting upwards into the decadent touch. "You like that?" He heard the other whisper, a smile in his voice. The juvenile shadow knight nodded once more, his insides being stretched and caressed as he felt another slim object prodding at his entrance. It slipped in alongside the first object and they danced around inside him, pulling shudders from his form. He moaned into the haze, his body shuddering as something started to take form inside him. "I can feel you pulsating on my fingers, you're...Gods you're tight, so...Gods..." Laurance tried to open his eyes in response, but the blinding red hurt, so he let them fall shut, content to focus on the feelings swelling inside him. Something in the pit of his stomach was coiling, hot and tight, like a piece of red hot metal ready to be forged. He let out a heavy breath as he felt it start to twist and turn, coiling tighter and tighter as if waiting for the moment to snap.

"Are you ready? Gods you look amazing like this, all spread for me and...fuck." Gene's voice was low, a primal urge tinting it as he mouthed the words against the panting male’s neck. Laurance could feel the coil tighten, like a viper ready to strike, the crimson behind his eyes steadily glowing brighter. "I can see your pulse racing, feel it on my tongue. Let go, my sweet pet." With his words and a well-timed nip to Laurance’s neck, the coil snapped like a bowstring pulled taut, his body arching off the bed as a silent scream fell from his lips. His mind reduced to mush, all rational thought fleeing as pure, unadulterated pain coursed through his body.

The silent scream found its voice, his vocal cords straining as the red behind his eyes pulsed in time with the bursts of pain wracking his body. He didn't understand, he thought this would be better, thought that the hellfire would stop pulsing in his veins but it only returned tenfold. He writhed on the sheets, warm, salty trails making their way down his face as he broke into a cold sweat. The male could hear desperate sobs, the sound of his own hoarse voice begging and pleading for it to stop. He felt fingers run through his hair, his breath slowing to hiccups as he was comforted by his former enemy. **_‘Former? When did that happen? Isn't he still your enemy?’_** That voice echoed in his mind again, but his body didn't seem to care as it shuddered, both from the gentle touch and the subsiding pain. "It's OK, it's OK pet. Shh...calm down...shhh..." He felt his head being moved carefully, before a kiss was placed against his temple.

"What is happening?" Laurance heard himself ask brokenly. "It's OK. Just relax. I'm here, I'll make everything better." It wasn’t an answer, but he went limp, muscles no longer willing to keep him moving. The haze was a dull throb in his mind, disallowing him to comprehend what was going on around him, but not burning like before. It took a few moments, Gene's ministrations relaxing the exhausted male’s mind and body, before Laurance felt that spark in his stomach, just an ember, but there. It flickered to life, a soft warmth spreading from his stomach through the rest of his body. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just warm, and he arched into Gene's hands as they trailed down his body once more.

"It's ok, it seems your body is having some...unexpected, reactions from the ritual." Laurance heard him say, his voice both bewildered and excited. He didn't respond, the haze still dulling his mind, but the tired male could hear the smile in the older shadow knight’s voice when he continued. "Tell me, Laurance, what does it feel like?" It took a moment for him to process the words, battle-worn hands had made their way back to his chest, and he could feel the telltale beginning of a coil in his stomach again, causing his mind to fog over. "It...it feels strange. And tingling, and...and hot. So, so hot." The distressed male finally responded, voice falling into a whimper at the reminder of the hellfire in his veins. "Good. I want you to keep hold of it, to keep that coil a constant burning flame." Laurance heard him whisper and almost keened in discomfort at his words before lips were pressed against his ear. "I want you to think of it as a part of you now." Laurance could feel his lips move as he spoke, "Now, tell me, how do you think it will end?"

"I...think I'll go mad from it." The former guard responded weakly, the haze once more taking complete control of his mind. "Madness is a good thing my dear pet. It means your body and mind are slowly being pushed to their limits. Haven't I taught you there is beauty in pain?" Gene's fingers found purchase on his prey’s chest, pinching and rubbing in just the right manner to make his mind turn to mush. "Now then," Gene said softly, his voice like molten magma. "I think we're approaching the big finale, don't you?" He was testing the male before him, trying to reduce him to a scorching mess, and by Gods, it was working.

Between Laurance and whatever hellish tormenting-pit was trying to burn his eyes out, he could sense something hovering in the distance. The haze in his mind was clearing, and his vision slowly returned to normal. He opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of dark purple brick, it seemed to move in a waved pattern, although he couldn’t tell if that was from the heat waves in the air or his own foggy mind. He glimpsed at Gene, the shadow knight’s face almost relaxed as he scanned the body before him with barely restrained hunger, before he made eye contact with the owner of said body. He must have seen something in the glassy eyes that bore into his own cerulean ones, for his expression betrayed him, showing shock and frustration. Laurance didn't have time to contemplate his expression, because there were suddenly objects plunging into his heat once more. His body screamed in both pain and pleasure, struggling to find a happy medium between the two. He could do nothing but pant as these...things invaded his body, burning him from the inside, but also filling him with brimming pleasure.

This was it, he could feel the coil, the heat, the primal hunger filling his body and causing the hellfire to glow ever brighter. **_‘You want this, you want him. You need him.’_** These words were all he knew, a sick mantra replaying in his head, a distorted version of his own voice playing them on loop. Gene's hand cupped a feverish cheek, and he stared on, seemingly in a trance. "You're so close..so close to bliss, you can almost feel it, don't fight it pet." Laurance blindly scrambled to grab him, to pull him closer. He needed Gene’s body on him, in him. ** _‘You need him.’_** Laurance felt like he was going mad, the heat in his body begging to be filled. _‘Why is it taking so long?’_ The heat seemed to echo his frustration as it rose. Then, Laurance felt something different, something other than the flames. A spike of ice, cold in comparison to the hellfire raging through his veins, yet just as sharp. It stabbed through him, wrenching a gasp from his abused vocal cords.

He knew this feeling, he knew damn well what was attempting to bury itself inside him. His chest was tight, his muscles screaming suddenly as he weakly pulled away. He didn't want this, not anymore, he'd rather let the fire burn him alive from the inside out than give this appendage the passage it sought. He had no right to touch him, no right to make him melt under practiced fingers with everything those fingers had done in rage. _‘Why am I listening to him?’_ Laurance’s head echoed, thoughts startlingly clear. He felt fingers curl in his hair, a mockingly gentle but terrifyingly firm hold. He couldn’t escape the grip. "Easy, you're tense now Laurance," Gene spoke softly, and a part of Laurance was glad he couldn’t see him.

"Pet," His voice was low, Laurance recognized it as a warning but he couldn’t help the way his body froze, nor did he want to. "What's wrong?" He knew. Of course he knew, why wouldn't he know? The captive male wanted to scream, his throat closing up and only letting choked gasps leave his windpipe. He wouldn't understand, he never did. **_‘You are nothing but a pet to him, always have been.’_** Laurance tried to shut his mock voice out, he failed.

"Tell me what's wrong, and I'll make it better." He could do nothing but shake his head in response, eyes shut tight, a visual representation of his fear. He could feel eyes boring into him, he knew the older shadow knight was upset, he knew his resolve was a moment away from snapping. He knew he was a moment away from that nauseating pain.

"I want to make it better." His voice was low but intense. Laurance could hear the anger rising in it. Gene let out a controlled sigh. "Alright, let's try this then." The shaking male could hear the sound of a cork being pulled again, the pop resonating throughout the room. He stiffened and soon felt fingers return to brush along the walls of his insides. He quivered again, but as they easily plunged into his heat, his body began to melt. He gasped as he felt that appendage press against his entrance. "I want to make you feel good. Truly I do pet," Gene's voice was sweet, like poison-laced honey. "But I need you to cooperate with me." He emphasized his point by gliding himself through the slick around Laurance’s heat.

He started to tense, fearing the intrusion, mind reeling, before hands made their way across his body. First, it was just a glide of fingertips, then the trailing of scars, then his muscles were being deeply massaged as his head turned foggy against his will, blocking out the sounds around him and focusing solely on the digits bringing him pleasure. Before long his breathing became heavy and his body was arching into the touch. As internal fires raged through him, Gene slowly rubbed his length along Laurance’s entrance, leaving his handprints scorched into tanned skin. "Good boy..." Laurance heard him whisper, although it seemed more like an offhanded statement rather than praise.

He could barely process the intrusion until it was midway through, his heat suddenly being stretched to accommodate this item it was so painfully used to. He whimpered, but his body sang at the contact, at the fullness, and he felt like sobbing as he finally received what he had been aching for. The blissed-out male heard a groan above him, a signal that would usually have filled his body with cold fear, but it only spurred him on more, self-preservation in the deepest reaches of his mind. "You're...so beautiful. Gods, I've wanted to see you like this for so long." His hands fisted themselves in soft sheets as his body arched once more, lungs gasping desperately for air. He felt like he could pass out, so instead, he focused on the waves of pleasure racing across his body. "Keep going, keep doing that. I want to see more."

A small moment of terror gripped his heart as he felt Gene start to pull out, a desperation he had never felt before consumed his thoughts as he let out unintelligible protests. He heard a huff above him that might have been a chuckle, but the male it emanated from seemed to be too breathless to give it much life. Laurance was suddenly filled to the brim again, unconsciously throwing his head back as he acknowledged the fact that Gene was moving. He was moving and it felt so good Laurance could **die.** The pleasure continued to blossom, each little spasm bringing a deeper wave. His mind split apart as he enjoyed the moment, that wonderful feeling that only his tormentor could bring out in him.

He could feel it, feel the twitch inside his body, he desperately clenched his walls around the length inside him in anticipation, and relished in the choked gasp it dragged out of its owner. _‘Just a little more, just a little harder, a little deeper.’_ The broken mantra repeated in his mind like a filthy prayer. He knew the last wish couldn’t be fulfilled, he knew it was impossible to brush against the coil in his stomach but by the Gods did he want it. His mind went blank as sparks shot through him. He could barely breathe, his body aching for that spot to be hit again, begging for the stars to dance behind his eyes. Laurance heard a muffled "There it is." Right before that spot was suddenly abused. Hit after hit after glorious hit. He was screaming, his vocal cords burning but it was so good, too good and he couldn’t hold it. His body tightened every time that spot was hit. He knew it wasn’t normal, he knew it wasn’t his body’s base reactions anymore, but he didn't care. He couldn’t.

He was never going to stop, he was never going to finish, never going to fill the wreaked shadow knight with that liquid ecstasy that his body burned for. He didn't know how much time passed as his screams became shrieks and his mind, **_‘Mind? Do you even have one of those anymore?’_ **It didn't feel like it. He doesn't know how long he lasted, it felt like forever, but if he were to use his brain, **_‘That is if it hasn't melted out your ears.’_ **it would most likely have only been a few moments. The coil grew red-hot, he thought he heard himself begging, but he couldn’t tell if actual words fell from his lips. Then, as sudden as it began, it was over. The coil snapped, his body screaming with the force of it as he spasmed, clenching around Gene in a broken rhythm. His body tensed above the shaking male, a grunt forcing its way from his lips, and it sounded like the wind had been knocked out of him as he painted the shadow knight’s insides. Gene barely stopped pulsing inside him when Laurance’s body went into another round of spasms. He felt nothing but the flames licking at his insides, warmth spreading from his stomach outwards in a red glow.

The red faded, leaving the newly forged shadow knight limp and tired from his release. There was still pain there, but nothing like before. "Oh my dear pet," He felt Gene stroke his hair, his body too weak to even register the ever-present danger. "I believe you will make one hell of a soldier." His voice was blissful, but Laurance could still hear the hunger in it. The spent male let out a final shudder as he slipped into wonderful darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that I guess. I'll write a recovery fic....someday. Also, with the combo of italics and bold lettering, it's SUPPOSED to be Laurance's shadow knight form, sorry if that was a bit unclear. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated, but not required. Have a nice day, peeps!


End file.
